Hidden Secrets
by Beautifully Kaotic
Summary: Yuna is a girl with many secrets in her life, not even her closest friends have a clue of her mysterious past, but all of that changes when a certain someone comes in her life, what will become of Yuna then?
1. default chapter

Yuna is a girl with many dark secrets in her life that no one has ever found out, she has all of them hidden in a certain shoebox no one was supposed to ever find out of, not even her closest friends but all of that, changes when a certain someone comes into her life...what will become of Yuna then?

Disclaimer: I don't own the FFX-2 characters mentioned in the story

A/N: I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that good but I'm kind of a beginner in fan fiction and this is my first fanfic, but I hope u enjoy it by the way this is not another high school over dramatic made up fic, this story was based on a true experience.

* * *

Hidden secrets 

Everything started just the same as each year, the nosy groups of kids seeing who had bought cool clothes over the summer or got tanned, friends hugging, couples, old and new holding hands and such; but Yuna paid more attention to the same couples from last year, still together and with this sign of affection so deep towards each other you could notice just by looking at them

"Why can't I be like that again?"

"Like whom?" a young blonde Al Bhed replied from behind

"Rikku!! I haven't seen you in like ages, where have you been?!"

"Oh nothing I stayed in Destiny Islands the whole summer it was rocking! Said Rikku jumping up and down like a 5 year old who had been given too much sugar "There was this very hot lifeguard in the beach I pretended to be drowning just so he would give me a mouth to mouth respiration! ."

"You never change do you ¬¬?"

"I was going to do it for a second time until I realized he had a girlfriend"

"Serves you right" said Yuna distractedly as Rikku continued to rave on about her great summer

"So how was your summer?" asked Rikku with her eye on a group of guys passing by

"Nothing much, pretty boring if you ask me" said Yuna with her eyes still glued to the same couple she had been looking at before "Rikku I need to ask you a favor, would you...

"Oh look there's Gippal!! Gotta go! Cya! " and with that the Al Bhed left at such speed that one could think Brother was approaching but it was something much worse...

"Hey!!" Ana said with her quirky high pitched voice that could drill a hole into one's ears even if she was 200 feet away from distance

"Hey ..."

Ana was Yuna's worst nightmare ever since she met her, of course since Yuna was so nice, a little too nice perhaps, she always replied to whatever she asked her when she didn't have anyone else to talk to and never turned her down when she needed her help pretty much getting taken advantage of, but her continuous sarcasm and criticism of other people and her stuck up ways was just what made Yuna enraged inside.

The bell rang causing a large group of people to move towards their homeroom and with that Yuna told Ana In such a rush that she almost ran out of breath: "sorry but got to go, don't want to be late for class"

As Yuna was walking towards her homeroom she was looking at her index card with the number 1049 in big bold letters

"Hmmm wonder why the big number there's not that many classrooms in school" she wondered aloud in her self distraction causing herself to trip with someone on her way "Gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't realize where I was walking! Here let me help you pick up your stuff" said Yuna with such an embarrassment that she didn't dare look up to see who it was

"No, no it's ok I can pick it up myself, hey before you go, could you tell me where..."

But before he had finished the sentence Yuna had already left

Later in homeroom

"Ok class my name is Ms Graham"

"Yay! So does that mean you are giving us cookies -?" said Rikku causing some giggles to come from the back of the class

"¬¬, anyway you know that homeroom is to last 15 minutes and then you head to your first period and second and so on, during these 15 minutes I give you handouts of stuff going round school, today I'm going to hand out your schedule, your lunch applications and your emergency contact cards and the last two are to be filled out and brought by tomorrow; my only rules are talk softly and no talking at all when the announcements are on"

Blah, blah, blah was all Yuna heard after

When Yuna received her schedule she wasn't thrilled, she had Spiran history for first period, Spanish for second, science for third, and... Keyboard for fourth?

"Oh boy this is going to be a long day"

"Why what happened?" asked a guy with blonde spiky hair and an eye patch on his right eye, behind Yuna

"They gave me keyboard as an elective this year instead of art" replied Yuna with what sounded more like a grunt

Yuna had always liked to draw and although she wasn't what you would call a professional, she did always enjoy drawing something to liberate her mind

"Don't worry I got the same class with you, as a matter of fact we've got all the same classes"

"Any questions?" asked Ms. Graham to a very gloomy class for the exception of...

"Yes dear?"

"When are we getting our cookies?"

First Period

"Good morning class my name is Ms. Lulu, I'm your history teacher and I plan to teach you all there is to know about our Spiran history. Let me tell you straight forward, I'm very strict and I only like to say things once, no late works in my class and absolutely NO cheating on tests, break any of my rules and it's not going to be pretty, understood??"

"Yes Ms. Lulu "said the class halfheartedly

"Alright, dear would you start handing out the books?" she said to a kid on the first row

"You are handing books on the first day?" a kid starting protesting "this is insane!"

"Sir I would appreciate it if you stayed quiet"

"I thought this was a free world where we were allowed to express our opinions" Yuna said hotly surprised by her own attitude

"Not here you are not, here inside this 4 walls you are living a dictatorship, my dictatorship and next time any of you give me attitude I'll give you a referral (A/N: a referral a form filled out by a teacher that affects your record and that is sent to the principal in which he decides whether you are to clean a certain are of school, pick up garbage, or sent to a classroom in which they make you copy of a whole thick dictionary for one or two weeks depending on the case)

"Ok class, as soon as you get your books turns to page 15 and start reading silently chapter one and I want the section review questions and answers plus the activity before you leave this class, understood?"

"Yes Ms. Lulu"

After the class ended

"I thought that was never going to end" sighed Yuna to herself "let's see hmmm Spanish next in room 22 with Ms. White" When Yuna entered the room it wasn't that full there were only a few people there, just as she liked it, she felt like getting the semi-last seat in the first row it looked like the comfiest spot, the air was just right and the teacher wouldn't be able to pay much attention to her. Gippal sat right behind her, and as soon as he sat down he put his feet under Yuna's desk and started moving it like he was trembling.

"Just something else he likes to do to annoy me" Yuna mumbled to herself

She started looking around to see if she saw any other familiar faces, nope as usual, for the three years she had taken Spanish the only familiar person in that class was always Gippal

As soon as the bell rang, for the first time Ms. White raised her head from her papers in her desk and looked at the class

"Buenos Dias" (good day)

Before she continued she was cut off by a knock in the door, when the teacher opened the few girls in the class got wide eyed and started whispering stuff to each other, unfortunately Yuna couldn't see because the person had not entered the classroom yet and from the side of the room she was in, she couldn't see outside the door

"I'm sorry I'm late, I'm new in this school and I guess I got kind of lost"

"I've heard that voice before I think he was the one I tripped with this morning"

Yuna was finally able to catch a glimpse of him when he entered the classroom and she too got wide eyes, there, in front of the class was standing a tall, tanned muscular, hot guy; with spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes flashing such a perfect, shiny smile Yuna thought she would have to use sunglasses in order to look at him when he smiled. His eyes were wandering the room and stopped right where Yuna was sitting and stayed there for 7 seconds, seven seconds that for Yuna seemed like an eternity and after that he flashed another smile.

"He looks like him. But it couldn't possibly be him..."

"Take a seat please"

Ms. White continued to talk on about the rules and what they were to do daily in class, to Yuna and Gippal's surprise Tidus sat next to Yuna, Yuna pretended it was no big deal although she thought it was and Gippal couldn't hide his face of discomfort near his presence. Gippal's force on Yuna's chair became stronger almost causing all of her stuff to fall down

"STOP IT K? It's very annoying!!!"

Yuna received weird glances from the rest of the class

"Tell us when you are finished Yuna, from what I know of, I was taught never to interrupt someone when they are talking, so since you are talking I don't want interrupt till you're finished so tell me when I can go on"

"Hehehe"

"Are you finished now?"

"Yes" replied Yuna looking down, and blushing a shade of furious red

"Ok as I was saying we will try our best to speak Spanish during the whole class..."

"Hey you are the girl I tripped with on my way to homeroom this morning"

"Yeah I'm so sorry about that!!" whispered Yuna somehow loudly receiving an angry look by the teacher which only made Tidus chuckle

"Great now he must think I'm the biggest dork there is"

"Don't worry, it was just an accident" he said coolly

"Ok for your first assignment I want you to pair with the person next to you and write an interview of your partner, It doesn't have to be more than 3 paragraphs, this assignment will be a grade in participation if you get it done, I won't worry much about the spelling and grammar because all I want to know in what parts you need reinforcement on, the sole purpose of this assignment is to get to know your classmates better, well now you may begin"

To Gippal's disgust he watched as Tidus scooted his chair closer to Yuna's, his jealousy welling up on him as he watched them chat as if they had known each other for years, as he had know her as many years as he had known her, he just sat there glaring at them as they switched schedules and looked at each other with some sort of glint in their eye corners and as...

"Excuse me, er; I think we are supposed to be working in our interviews" said a girl with long, brown hair and matching eyes interrupting gippal's thoughts

"Oh yeah, sorry Lenne"

After 45 more minutes of class the bell rang announcing it was time for third period

"Those of you who didn't get to finish the assignment raise your hand"

Tidus and Yuna raised their hands a little embarrassed, causing Ms. White to sigh with exasperation "you had more than one hour to finish a 3 paragraph assignment and you were the only ones that didn't finish because you were slacking off"

"We did do our assignment alright, we asked each other questions for the interview, and problem was we forgot to write it down, hehe" answered Tidus flashing a cheesy smile to the teacher which only caused Yuna to get into a fit of giggles "sorry"

"Ok I suggest you two get together after school and get the assignment done for next class, now you may leave"

"This guy..., he just reminds me of him so much"

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same boring self as it did in the morning until it was finally 6th period and the bell oh so anticipated that announced when freedom was going to come finally ranged, everyone rushed out of the door to get the most out of that little freedom that was given to them only to be taken away the next day; Yuna, as always, took her time to pack up her stuff and leave. Outside she was greeted by Rikku and the rest of the gang

"Hey Yuna did you see the new guy at school?!?!? Isn't he finnneee!? I've heard that you and he are partners for an assignment; can I help you guys out? I can be a great help if you allow me! Doesn't he look like this dude..."

"Yes I saw him, yes he is fine, yes we are partners, NO you can't help us out, and I don't know which dude you are talking about" answered Yuna in the exact same order "How did you find out?"

"A little birdie told me, what do you mean you don't know what dude I'm talking about? You are telling me that you never heard or seen the guy that..."

"No I've never heard or seen him" replied Yuna almost a little too instantly

"Ok, Ok sheesh"

"So is he going to your house?" asked a girl with silverish hair and red crimson eyes dressed all in black

"Yep, you bet he is Paine" answered Rikku for her at the same time winking and nudging Paine

"Humph!"

"What's up with him?" whispered Rikku to Yuna at the same time pointing at Gippal

"I dunno, He's been acting weird since this morning"

"Tell me about it" said Baralai from behind them

"Well guys I got to go or my bus is going to leave me see you guys tomorrow!"

"It is not fair, all of my friends go walking home and I'm the only one that has to go on bus. If my mom weren't that strict..."

Yuna was greeted by her mom when she entered the house

"Darling how was your day?"

"Ok I guess"

"What do you mean you guess?"

"It was great mom" said Yuna with a little emphasis on the word great

"Is there something wrong dear?"

"No there isn't" Yuna lied and locked herself up in her room. She glanced outside the window and her eyes were stationed in the direction of the tree right next to her window but she wasn't thinking nor seeing the tree, her mind was somewhere else

"He looks like him, but it's not him "she whispered to herself in a barely audible tone still staring at the nothingness. She threw herself in her bed and took a glance under her desk, where a well hidden shoe box laid. She stared at it for a few moments and then said "It's not him!" and covered her head with a pillow to shuffle the sound of her sobs.

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't find a FFX character that resembled Ana's personality, I thought of Dona but I've already seen it in another fic and I don't want to steal other people's ideas lol and no Gippal isn't going to be the bad guy in the story, you'll find out soon anyways don't forget to review, no flames plz, I accept constructive criticism tho -


	2. The Interview

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers but sorry, sorry, sorry I took so long to update, I had to do a science project I had left for last minute and tons of homework but don't u guys worry I'll try to update a little faster next time, well anyhow on with the story -

* * *

"No! This can't be happening! This is not true!" an outraged and very scary looking Yuna was bellowing at the man "you are lying!" she said now tears of frustration streaming down her face 

"I'm sorry; we did all we could..."

Yuna woke up from her nightmare and wiped the drops of sweat on her forehead. It was the third time that week she had had that nightmare. She took a while to catch her breath and then looked at the clock next to her "5:00 am" she groaned and slowly got up from bed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. She poured cold water into her glass and sat down at the table and let out a sigh. Once she had woken up it was hard for her to go back to sleep again, but it didn't matter much to her it was an hour earlier of when she usually got up so she just decided she would get ready for school earlier.

"Hmm let's see a little of cheese and ...cant forget the tomatoes and lettuce oh and that" - Tidus looked at his sandwich (if that's what u could call it) with pride. It was huge with a size of approximately of 10 inches and it was filled with every er lets just say every random ingredient that could be found in one's fridge. As he was going to take a bite his phone suddenly rang

He picked up the phone only to hear some salesman

"I'm not interested bye" he turned around facing his sandwich and just when he was ready to grab it the phone rang again

"Hello"

"Is Barthello there?"

"No you got the wrong number" he sighed and hung up walking once more towards his sandwich and placing his hands together "Now back to where I left off" he said with an evil grin he ran towards it and he just stared in it in awe for a minute and just when he was about to grab it and take a huge bite from it, the phone rang yet once more. "Oh man, this is just not my day"

He picked up the phone in one swift movement and stopped himself from falling in a pile of junk by grabbing one of the counters filled with plates in the kitchen "Hello"

"Um hey Tidus it's me Yuna"

"Oh how u doing?" he answered with a bunch of plates now headed his way as he tried to stop them from falling

"Hey um listen about the assignment"

"Oh crap I forgot about that"

"Yeah me too that's why I was calling you to see if we could um get together now and finish, if it's not too early"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go to your house and give you a ride to school if you want to afterwards"

"Cool"

A sound of clattering plates could be heard on the background

"Tidus?"

"Just hold up a sec" he was picking up the shattered plate pieces and when he started throwing them in the trash he saw his dog get up in the table starting to eat the sandwich he had worked so hard to get done "get away from my baby!"

Stuff being shattered and some struggling could be heard on the other end of the phone line

"0o er Tidus are you there?"

"I'll be in your house in five minutes k?"

"Alright, see you then"

Moments later

"Yuna dear who's that man whose car just ran over our fence?"

"Oh hehe I'm guessing that's my partner for a Spanish assignment"

"Why is he here now?"

"We didn't get together after school to finish an assignment because"

"You mean to tell me you didn't do the assignment when you were supposed to? What is the meaning of this?!?! I can't accept my daughter slacking off!! Wait till I tell your father this.

"Like he cares he is always busy at meetings to be paying attention to his family;

Just as she was about to open her mouth to snap at Yuna once more the doorbell rang "Mom, just drop it ok? Especially since we have a visitor" Yuna opened the door and had to hold herself from bursting into a fit of giggles, there in front of her stood a very messy looking Tidus with a cheesy smile plastered over his face.

"'Sup?"

"'Sup with you? You look like a tornado swept over you"

"Long story"

Yuna thought that he looked cute even when he was a mess, if not cuter, she wanted to eat him; and was so concentrated on his golden hairs popping out everywhere on his head, his deep blue eyes that looked like big pools she could just merge in pleasantly, and his perfectly toned skin that she forgot to let him in

"Er may I come in?"

"Huh? Oh sure, my bad come in"

"Thanx"

Yuna's mom greeted him with a look of discomfort in her eyes at seeing the mess in front of her, his hair popping out everywhere, his shirt stained with mustard and ketchup, and his shoes looked like a dog had bit them. "I'll be at the kitchen if you guys need anything"

"You can sit down here if you want" said Yuna pointing to the big leather couch on the living room "I'll go get my things"

Tidus looked around to see if Yuna's mom was still around close somewhere "aren't you gonna give me a tour of your house first?" he whispered with pleading eyes that gazed into Yuna's bi-colored ones and remained there for sometime till she broke eye contact "Well I would if you hadn't come so late, maybe some other time; we really need to get the assignment done" she said as she got two pens and papers from a drawer nearby and handed one of each to Tidus

"Ok Tidus you are from?"

"Zanarkand, obviously"

"Stuck up" could be heard that Yuna mumbled under her breath playfully as she rolled her eyes "What are your hobbies?"

"Well you could say playing blitz and working out" said Tidus lifting one of his arms and bending it showing his muscles. Yuna touched his arm and let go rather fast surprised at how quickly she had taken such an action and just started blushing. Why am I being so withdrawn? She was asking herself over and over in her head.

"What are yours?" asked Tidus in hopes of getting her out of her discomfort

"I like to sing, and I love to draw. One of the few things you could actually say I'm good at"

"Really? So that sketchbook over there in the top of that table, I'm guessing it's yours. Can I take a look at it?

"Sure, but don't take long we really have to finish this interview"

"Wow you really know how to draw"

"Thanks"

"What inspires you to draw like this?"

"Well I used to find inspiration on almost everything, but...now you could tell I don't get much, haven't drawn anything in a while"

"Why ...what happened?"

"I rather not talk about it" she said trying very hard to contain herself from crying blinking hard and wiping her eyes to let her forming tears dry off before they could come out, she didn't want to cry, specially not in front of him

"Are you crying?"

"No, no, I just got something in my eye"

Tidus scooted closer to her until their faces proximity was no more than a few centimeters apart, he cupped his hand under her chin and raised her head slowly until their eyes met, and he blew gently on her eyes and then whispered "did it get out?"

"Yeah I think so" she said blinking rapidly but this time not because of forming tears but because she was surprised at the beauty so close to her

"We better get going" she said as she stood up from the couch "but first let me lend you some clothes I'm sure you don't want to go to school looking like that!"

"But what about the assignments?"

"Ever heard of homeroom?

"But isn't it only fifteen minutes"

"That'll do, besides not my fault you got here so late" Said Yuna in an ever teasingly voice poking her tongue at Tidus causing a chuckle to escape his lips.

Later at school 1st period

Tidus was sitting on one of the benches surrounding the sphere pool, water mixed with sweat dropping down his facial features as he took deep breaths. He was exhausted already and the day was only beginning. It had been a long morning, the fight with his dog, the unfinished assignment and the long training session, all with an empty stomach. It just wasn't his day, but just thinking of Yuna brightened his mood, he was planning on asking her to go out somewhere after school.

"Hey Tidus" asked a redhead disturbing his thoughts "what you thinking about bruddah, you seem pretty distracted ya?

"Just thinking, you know a girl named Yuna?"

"Oh no don't tell me you got a crush on her" said Wakka staring down and shaking his head "she's bad news"

"Why?"

"All I can say is stay away from her" Wakka patted Tidus really hard on the back twice as he stood up "or she'll end up breaking your heart" and with that he left towards the locker room leaving Tidus in a state of confusion.

2nd period

"Buenos dias clase, como estan?" (Good day class, how are you?)

"Bien" everyone answered halfheartedly

"Que bueno, espero que toda la gente hayan terminado sus trabajos como estaban supuestos" (good, I hope all of you finished your work like you were supposed to) Ms. White said her eyes focusing on Yuna and Tidus who pretended not to hear her "well now I'm going to pass attendance and I would like you to answer aqui or presente meanwhile I would like for you to copy the words on the board and translate them in Spanish" afterwards seating at her desk Ms White started to take attendance over the surprisingly big noise coming from the small class

"Hey babe"

"Huh? Who are you calling babe?"

"Ha-ha maybe I ought to call you boo instead" Yuna turned sideways to give Tidus a weird look and laughed at the childish expression he had on his face; all the scene causing Gippal to roll his eye

"I don't think so" Yuna turned back properly in her chair and started writing the words on the board down in her paper

"Let me borrow your pen for a minute" Tidus took Yuna's pen out of her hand and started writing in a hurry. Yuna thought that was rude of him so she decided she would take the pen back from him but Tidus caught her hand with his left one and

as soon as she was heading her other one towards his right one he lifted it up making the pen be out of her reach. At the end of the struggle Tidus and Yuna had their arms intertwined in a jumble and were both standing up causing the whole class to stare

"Lady Yuna, I would appreciate it if you and Sir Tidus would stop whatever you are doing and sit down" Ms. White said with a furious look on her face

Tidus and Yuna both sat down Yuna looking very embarrassed and Tidus just keeping himself from laughing at the funny situation they got in, he decided just to ask the girl in front of him for a pen. When he finished writing he turned around sideways on his chair and just stared at Yuna. She was so small, her hair was shiny and the sunlight coming from the window next to her made her pale skin seem to have a healthy glow, her small petite hand was writing rapidly, and he could sense, even though her eyes were fixed upon the paper, that out of the corner of her eye she glanced at him every now and then. Tidus felt an urge to grab her hand to see her reaction, slowly he leaned closer to her and grabbed it, he expected her to take her hand away from his quickly, but instead she only moved her eyes in his direction to fall onto an intense gaze. Without looking he raised both his and her hand and slowly straightened his fingers, Yuna also doing the same thing, as if to see whose hand was bigger; of course Tidus was way bigger than Yuna's. Their hands stayed like that for some time as they gazed into each others eyes. Yuna seemed to be out of her trance when Tidus lowered his fingers and closed his hand making her petite one be caught into his "They fit perfectly together, ... it's like they were made for each other"

Yuna just blushed at the whole situation, had he just done that to catch her attention? She was so confused, questions popping in her head a mile a minute

"Would you like to go out somewhere with me? today after school?"

"Yuna just nodded shyly, punishing herself in her mind for staying quiet the whole time, why didn't she turn him down as if he had been any other guy, that would have been something she would normally do after what had just happened. Why was she being so shy towards him? Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing bell.

"See ya after school then" Tidus said as he stood up and picked up his stuff winking at her before he left. Yuna just sighed and entered a dreamily state

"Yuna? We have to go to our third period class, I think we should get going" said Gippal in a very concerned voice

"You just go on ahead, I'll catch up later"

"Whatever you say" and with that Gippal left Yuna in her dreamily state.

* * *

ZeroX20: Thanks 4 your review I'm really glad you liked me giving them Spanish class your stories inspire me because all the funny chaos they've got - Debes parar de meterte en problemas en la escuela referrals are not pretty experiences lol :P 

Saturn Stars: I'm so sorry you had to search through the stories gives cheesy smile forgot to give you the link, well anyhoo glad you liked my chapter, I'll try to update sooner now : D

DreamCherry66: I'm glad you are enjoining my fic, and about the dude Yuna's talking about we will just have to see wont we? : P

Dwarves Inc: glad you thought I wasn't that bad for a beginner -, I'm trying my best to make stuff better and I hope u see maybe a little teeny tiny improvement in this chappie lol by the way I started reading your other fic its awesome couldn't keep reading much afterwards because of stupid homework but now that I'm done I'll have more time to read :D

Reik0: I'm glad you like this fic apologies for not updating as soon as I intended though, but from now on I'll try to make it sooner, you better update your story too :P

Milkie E.: Thanx for reviewing laughs no it wasn't the real Tidus, it was someone that looked like the someone I met, lol hope you like this chapter

Jess: thanks 4 your review, I'll try to keep up the good work :P

Sk8rgirl1322: glad you thought my story was great, I'll tru toupdate sooner

Chris: I like your name lol reminds me of someone. Well anyways glad you thought my story was great -

Macenea Honkadonka: estoy muy contenta de que te gusta mi historia hablas muy bien el español keep up the good work -

Clarissa: glad you thought my story was funny here's the next chapter hope you like it -

Vanessa: lol you show that not many words are needed to have a great review :D hope you like this chapter

Sharon: hey Shanny wazzup gurl? Glad you took your time of your busty schedule coughs to review my story; about the schedule I think its pretty self explanatory at the beginning on author's note lol

Giselle: hehe I'm glad you think I got talent, although I think I don't, about the guy Yuna's talking about you'll see later on

Andrea: Thanks for your um threat lol hope you like this chapter

A/N: never thought I'd get that many reviews for my first chapter, thank you all for your reviews hands cookies I really appreciate them - in my next chapter it'll be Tidus and Yuna's date and I'll also try to show more of their schedule, so far I've only shown two of their classes, well don't forget to review!!


	3. should I or shouldn't I?

A/N:hey I tried my hardest to update earlier but I simply couldnt, teachers are a pain dont they have a life? I mean the more work they assing the more they have to grade!Also fanfiction had some troubles with the serverfor like 3 daysand I forgot to keep connecting to the internet to upload the chappie in between the wekk so very sorry-,well anyhoo on with the story

3rd period, Science

Yuna came in panting, she had ran like crazy from the back of the school to the front within a minute. Why didn't Gippal even bother to wake her up from her silly trance? As soon as she set foot on the classroom the bell rang. Since she was already in class she wasn't tardy so she took her time to catch her breath and took her seat. She sat next to Rikku and behind Gippal landing noisily in the chair and letting out a big sigh that was heard across the classroom.

"Lady Yuna, I would appreciate it if you would stop being such a disturbance to the class" a blonde man wearing goggles that seemed to be around his twenties said in an angry voice as he gestured Yuna to take a book from the back shelf and start copying. She just ignored him crossing her arms and legs and glaring in his direction,luckilyMr. Buddy didn't notice. She just couldn't stand teachers.They always had topick on her. She had gotten to class on timeand taking her time to catch her breath was not such a huge crime was it?, specially when she had run what like seemed more than a mile in less than a minute.

Gippal just chuckled, Yuna was a sure one to defy teachers. She was always lucky and never got in trouble. He made sure the teacher wasn't staring and turned his head facing Yuna "Finally, I was starting to wonder if you would ever come. What took you so long?"

"Well if a certain someone had tried to wake me up from whatever I was dreaming about"

"I tried but you were certainly concetrated on thinking about that guy"

Yuna pretended not to hear the last thing Gippal said and drifted off thinking as she looked outside the window, Tidus acted so much like and looked like _him_, but Tidus seemed a little more thoughtful and... sweet, not to mention finer, He looked rather innocent, like he wouldnt hurt anyone's feelings, but she had shun herself from showing any kind of affection towards anyone after what happened. She stopped thinking about that and looked around the classroom to see if the class had started working on something but she only saw the teacher giving a boring lecture about matter. As she looked around she saw Rikku rocking in her chair, twirling one of her braids and trying to catch Gippal's attention, however Gippal just ignored her and pretended to take a lot of interest in the lecture. She saw Wakka trying to throw a rubber band in Seymour's direction. She looked back at Rikku and noticed she was ripping some papers that appeared to be her homework?"_weird girl_"

Just when she was about to turn back to the window she facedAna's pair of dark brown eyes who were certainly giving a dirty look, butYuna wasn't sure if it was directed towards her or to one of Ana's so called friends that stabbed everyone on the back and then flashed hypocritical smiles at them. She just decided to face the window again instead. The sun was getting intense upon her and all of a sudden she didn't feel so good. She stood up from her chair and headed to the teacher's desk "Can I get a pass? I want to call home, im not feeling so good"

"Wait a sec. Everyone take out your homework please, Ana would you be so kind to pick it for me?"

Mr Buddy started asking in a jokingly tone :"Raise your hand if homework was lost, buried, eaten by a dog -"

"-and still managed to turn it in!!!" Rikku said cutting off the teacher and raising her hand, at the same time waving the other one with the pieces of paper that had been ripped by no other than herself earlier.

Yuna headed back to her desk took out her homework from her bag and when she was about hand it to the teacher Ana gripped her paper tightly almost ripping it and whispered in a threatening voice barely audible, that only them two could hear "Hand me the paper you bitch" Yuna was astonished, what was wrong with her?Yuna didnt take the threat and snatched the paper hastily from her and returned her a dirty look, and before turning her back on her she said "Bitches are dogs, dogs bark, bark are apart of trees, tress are part of nature, nature is beauty; and the way I see it thank you for the compliment" Ana just stood there shockedfor a moment and theflung her brown, dry, curlyhair behind her as if to indicate that what Yuna had said didn't bother hereven thoughthe rage was eating her up inside.

Although Yuna knew that what she said was not quiet true, she still felt proud of herself,she had managed to stand up to Ana and leave her speechless, something that was not usual because somehow she was known always for winning even the stupidest arguments. Heading to the teacher's desk and handing him the paper she said in arather annoyed tone "Can I go now?!!"

Why did the teachers always have to be so lazy and send him to pick their boxes at the main office instead of doing so themselves? sure he was strong but it got tiring after a while to be walking up and down the stairs of a huge school. As Tidus was heading back towards his language arts class with a loadful of heavy boxes he saw Yuna, she didn't look like she was feeling too good, she looked rather sick "Hey Yuna!" he yelled out from across the hall.

But she didnt seem to hear him, she touched her forehead and was walking with a tremendous little amount of balance and looked ready to faint. Tidus threw the boxes to the floor and catched her just when her headwas ready to hit the ground. He swept her slowly off her feet and decided he would carry her to the nurse's room, she hadn't fainted but looked like she was about to and yet she persisted "I'm fine you can let me down now"

"As if"

"No I'm serious I can walk by myself just fine"

"You gotta be joking you look worst than my grandma" Tidus just couldn't understand women, one minute they are fainting and you are there to stop them from falling, and the next minute they are snapping at you and telling you to let them down. He looked down to see a very offended Yuna in his arms staring back at him, was he telling her she looked old? and as if reading her mind he said "No i didn't mean it that way, I meant your health condition"

"Hmph! You better have" said Yuna with relief in her voice

Their argument was interrupted by a ringing bell and tons of students coming out of the classrooms and pouring into the hallways, many giving them weird glances as they passed by "Oh Yevon this is so embarrasing" Yuna was blushing furiously, But Tidus seemed indifferent about the whole situation and kept walking towards the nurse's room.Although embarrased, Yuna secretly was enjoyining herself in Tidus' arms. He carried her with such ease that Yuna felt herself as light as a feather. As he walked; Yuna slowly placed her head on his chest, when she did so, she looked up at him, he didn't seem to mind. She felt a warmth, a warmth that made her feel like she could just melt in that same spot, she felt that as long as she was in those arms nothing could possibly go wrong, and she also sensed a strange feeling, a feeling that was not possible to describe, a feeling she had never felt before, not even with.. .

When they got to the room, he laid her on one of the beds next to a window in which a tree blocked the sun's rays and let in a cool breeze. He sat next to her,and slowly started leaning his face closer to hers and stopped when they were only few milimeters apart. Yuna thought he was about to kiss her and closed her eyes abruptly turning her head to the side, she knew she'd make a fool out of herself if such thing happened; simply because of the fact she didn't know how to act around him. Tidus looked hurt as she did this, all he did was nothing but raise his hand and touch her forehead gently, stroking some of her hair out of the way so he could have a better view of her eyes, but he couldn't because they were still closed. "You have high fever..., I dont think we can go out tonight from the looks of it. . .Hold on I'm going to call a nurse" A very disappointed Tidus stood up from the bed, and as he did, he noticed a small cell phone slip out of Yuna's pocket and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" said Yuna giving him a confused look

"Just entering my cell phone number, give me a call whenever you need anything" he handed the cell phone to Yuna and headed to the door.

"But that's not-" Before she could finish Tidus left the room in a hurry he was going to be late for his fourth period class " -my cellphone" not long after a nurse came in "Are you feeling ok dear?'

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, thanks"

Yuna picked up the cell phone and called her dad, Braska, to pick her up but as usual he was too busy to answer her calls. She called her mom she was busy at work also but at least she said she'd pick her up in 15 minutes during her lunch break. When Yuna finished her call she heard a lot of commotion outside and she remembered it was the lunch hour and she got up and looked down the window. Only to see Tidus chattering with some friends, he sure knew how to make them fast since he was sorrounded by a large crowd. Obviously most were girls, and was it her or she felt a little jealousy?Just then she wondered if she could text message him from Rikku's cell phone, she typed a text message and sent it to the number he had saved on the cell earlier.

Tidus cell phone vibrated, he opened it and read

"Look up"

-Yuna

He looked up and saw Yuna staring at him with aslight smile on her face. She sure seemed a whole lot betterthan she had before though. The breeze was moving her short hair making her look radiant and her bi colored eyes looked as bright as they ever had. Tidus was awed, even from such a distance Yuna looked as beautiful as ever, he just grinned and waved gesturing her to come down and join him. Yuna excitedly turned around and just when she was about to come out of the nurse's room she almost crashed into her mom

"Honey are you alright?, I was worried what's wrong?"

"Nothing just had a headache that's all"

"Let me take you home so you can rest, you must have had a long day"

To tell the truth Yuna wasn't very excited to see her mother,in fact she found herself longing to be next to Tidus, she was thinking of telling her mother that but shook the thought out of her head as she said

"Yuna I don't have all day"

She knew her mom would only get mad if she said such thing

When they were out of the school and Yuna was entering her mom's car she looked back and could see the school field and Tidus staring at her he was smiling but Yuna could tell it wasn't a real smile, she still smiled back and entered the car not taking her eyes of him, damn he sure looked fine even when he was upset. She was regrettingcalling her mom she was feeling a lot better, now all she wanted was to be next to Tidus once more. From the looks of it she was going to have a very long week, her date was cancelled, and what was up with Ana?. When she was halfway to her house, the cell phone rang, she just stared at it thinking wether to pick it up or not she thought if she picked it up she would have one mad Rikku yelling at her because she took the cell phone along with her. She finally decided to pick it up and was relieved to see a text message instead

"You seem to be feeling better now, I'm glad but I still think you need to rest. Just in case, maybe we should change our date to let's say Saturday noon?"

-Tidus

Yuna closed it and got into deep thought, she sure wanted to go out with him, but not if she acted as stupid as she usually did when he was around.

Tidus opened the door and kicked off his shoes, finally he was home and out of the hell they called school. he dropped his bookbag on the floor and slowly went up to his room, he stripped down to a pair of boxers and threw himself on bed. He started going over earlier events, Yuna was such a mystery to him, he didnt know much about her, heck he couldnt even tell if she liked him at all. In Spanish she felt rather annoyed by his presence, but she sure didn't when he grabbed her hand,Agrin spreading ashe thought about it.But then again she felt embarrased of being seen in his arms when she was sick, but not long after she didn't pick much argument, he could have sworn she rested her head in his chest with a small but noticeble smile on her face. But not long after when he tried to feel her temperature she pulled away from himratherquickly as if she didn't want to be near him, but then again she did seem happy when she saw him before heading home; she didn't take her eyes of him for one seond. But what had Wakka meant by she being bad news?. He cut out his own thoughts and decided to get himself something, thinking too long on the same subject made his head hurt terribly.

"Hmmm" wondered Yuna aloud. She had never felt this nervous towards a guy before, she would usually act cooly around them. Around Tidus everything was different, she would lose the ability to talk confidently, her hands would get sweaty, and often she would slightly tremble. But she couldnt help it, those big blue eyes of him just made her freeze to the spot in which she standed on, and his golden hair! she felt like running up to him just to run her fingers playfully through it; and his physique practically made her swoon if she stared at him too long. These were the reasons she was having second thoughts about going out on a date with him, she was too confused.

"Hmm what?"

It was Saturday morning, and Rikku was at Yuna's house. She was being her usually cheery bubbly-self and as usual was bombarding Yuna with questions. "Ahem" Yuna however, turned on her computer and kept ignoring her cousin unselfcounciously, "Helloooo!! I'm here you know, don't just ignore me!"

"Oh sorry Rikku, didn't notice u were there"

"No, really ¬¬"

Yuna turned on her computer to see if she got any emails, she checked her inbox and saw she got one butshe decided she'd check it later. She logged in her messenger, seeing Lenne logged in cheered her up.She was one of Yuna's best pals in which she could confide just about anything to.She was very wise toowhen it came to these matters of love and such.

-hey Lenne

-hi, so girl spill the beans, what has been going on between u and Tidus lately?!

-hehe rumors sure spread out fast t-you guys going out yet?

- That's what I was precisely going to talk about just now. I dont think so, not yet, you see I dont know how to act around him and its sort of awkward. He asked me out on a date but I dont want to be too quick to answer he might think I'm clingy or something.

-Don't worry about playing hard to get, just be yourself that's the best you can do, because if you pretend to be someone you are not you wouldn't only be lying to him, you'd be lying to yourself"

-Thanks Lenne

-anytime, so you are going to say yes right?right?

-hmm lol I'll see

-Whatever you decide just fill me in with the details later k? ig2g bye

-bye

Not long after Yuna recieved a message from Chris?

"Rikku did you?-"

"Sorry Yunie, he wouldn't stop bugging me until I gave him your email adress heheh"

-Sup?

-oh hey

-So you ready for today?

-well I would like to know where are you taking me to first

-I was thinking maybe taking you to the beach and surf

-surf? you surf?

-yep, I'm up to any type of aquatic sports

-I see, well.. I dont know nothing about surfing so probably I'll ruin all the fun

-I could teach you

-well...I'll see,

-Hey before you go...., you dropped something back at school

-what was it?

-my jaw! It'd be nice if you came by and fixed it sometime.

sooo I'll be seeing you at noon then?

-lol u promise u wont make fun of me ?

-I promise

-Even if i'm the worst surfer that ever lived?

-Even if iyou arethe worst surfer that ever lived, which I highly doubt as most likely

-lol

-I'll be seeing you then

Rikku was reading the conversation and then she proposed in a cheerful voice: "Hey since you are having problems being around Tidus, hmmm well"

"Well what?"

"Maybe I should come with you to make the arrangements necessary so you guys have a fun time"

"Oh no" Yuna thought "Having Rikku along in the date could just mean one thing: **chaos**"

"So whaddaja say -?"

"Yuna dear, there's someone at the door, I think its for you"

Yuna opened the door slowly, thanking yevon for whoever it was that had stopped her from answering Rikku's question. She was feeling nervous, slightly queasy at the same time. When she finished opening the door she thought if she was fainting at the sight ofTidus before boy was she wrong. She had to clasp tightly to the wall. In front of her stood a shirtless Tidus only wearing swimming trunks anda pair ofsandals. Yuna was awed she had never seen such a fine guy as that one standing by her door, his perfectly toned skin and his so ever radiant smile had her on the verge of falling, just so she would fell what was like to be swept off her feet once more by those well built up arms and feel that warmth that compared to nothing she had ever felt before.

Tidus felt as like he was trying to keep his eyes from falling out. Yuna was wearing minishortsmade out of jeanand a very tighttank topthat could out line her bikini underneath. His mouth got dry and was trying to force something to come out of his mouth, but all he did was stutter.

"Yuna y..y..y"

Yuna however, was busy looking for her bag and didn't notice Tidus acting stupidly in front of her "Ok the sooner we got out of here the better"

"huh?"

"Let's just go" Yuna pulled Tidus by the arm and got him in the car in a hurry " Start up the car!! hurry hurry hurry! Trust me it's for the best"

"what ever you say"

Tidus pulled the car out of the yard as fast as he could and left immediatly as Yuna had instructed him. He could hear someone shouting in the back as he sped up the car, driving just at the speed limit. "Did I hear someone shouting?"

Yuna laughed nervously and responded "No not at all that was just a um "

"a monkey? -"

"0o sure i guess you could say that"

A/N: Letting you guys know I'm not fond of this chapter at all, it was kind of a fill in, and Yes I know i said I was going to write about the date and I did but it got too long so I'm going to put it up next chapter and I'm going to try to make it extra long and fluffy oh yes very fluffy indeed lol to make up for this one :D Once again I thank all my reviewers for taking their time to write a comment - , you all give me inspiration to keep writing.


End file.
